Falling For YouAgain?
by shippin-itlike-UPS
Summary: Velma and Shaggy were together, and things were perfect. At least, until Shaggy dumped her for his dog, and left her heartbroken. Both vowed to move on, but what happens when they find themselves falling for the other...again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi. I know I shall be judged by shipping this so hard, especially at age 14, but honestly I couldn't care less..judge me and the pairing after you've read this! It's about a Scooby-Doo ship, Shelma! (Shaggy and Velma)Will mention Fraphne, but focuses on the perfection that is Shelma. Enjoy! Multi-chapter!

/$$$/$$/$$$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$$/$/$$/$/$/$/$/$/

He took a deep breath, preparing to open her door. Fred, Daphne, and Scooby-Doo were all waiting patiently for him to get her. Her. Velma, the smart one, who always had an answer, who wasn't afraid to be who she really was, with her glasses and signature outfit style, she was her own person, no one could deny it. But what Shaggy found interesting, what intrigued him the most about her, was that whenever anyone mentioned her peculiar fashion sense, she shrugged, smiled, and simply said, 'I dress how I like.' And that was the end of that.

Hand poised to knock, Shaggy took a step forward. And then-as he did so-the door opened at him, and he stumbled down her steps, being pushed backwards by it.

"Wha-ahhhh! Like zoinks! Jeez Velm, trying to knock me down the stairs, are you?" he questioned, feigning seriousness, but the underlying laughter in his voice gave him away.

Velma giggled, then sobered up immediately. There was no way she was going to laugh-nevermind giggle-at anything he said. It was her way of showing that she was over him, that she wasn't lovesick over him any longer, and that she had obviously moved on. Of course, she hadn't, and at this rate never would, but he didn't need to know that. After all, who does he think he is, ending their perfect relationship, choosing a DOG over her, and then coming around at the hospital wing, saying he really cared for her, and hinting that he liked her. What was a girl supposed to do about that? Velma hadn't known, which frustrated her to no end, because she knew everything, and if she didn't, she would look it up, read about it, or even solve the mystery. But she couldn't do that with Shaggy. Quite honestly, she was to the point where she desperately wished there was a book called, "The Mystery of Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers." Sadly, there wasn't, at least not that she had found. So, instead, she went to a girl who had some expertise where she didn't, in other words, she went to to Daphne for some girly advice.

/ Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I've learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust, not only me, but everyone around me, because of you...I am afraid./

*****FLASHBACK*****  
Velma smiled, hanging up the phone, and then sighing when she remembered that in order to have a sleepover, she had to pack. Ugh. Quickly shoving clothes into her handy duffle, she charged downstairs to get a ziplock bag, and then raided the bathroom. Once finished, grabbed her sleeping back and pillow. Shoving on her sneakers, she made her way out the door, calling to her parents as she did so, "Bye, Mom, Dad, I'm sleeping over Daphne's." and with that, she firmly closed the door behind her, and started the five minute trek to the Blake's house.

Daphne gave Velma a warm smile, and then decided to get down to business. It was late in the night, but sleep was out of the question. At least for now,anyway,because Daphne needed some answers, and Velma held the key.

"Okay, spit it out, I know that you have been dying to tell me something all day, and you still have yet to spill.." Daphne trailed off, allowing Velma a chance to tell her everything.

"Ok, Daph, you're right, but gosh, this is hard to say...well, you see, I kinda sorta maybe just a teensy bit like Shaggy.." Velma looked down at her feet, cheeks red.

Daphne snorted. "You mean that's it? That's your big secret? I've known this since the week you broke up with him."

Velma jerked her head up, shocked. "But...how? I certainly didn't tell you, I myself didn't even know until yesterday." She looked over at Daph, who was rolling her eyes with a smug smile. "Was it that obvious? That anyone could figure it out, except me?" She added, noting Daphn reactions.

"Well for me it was, but not half as obvious as Shaggy is about it.." She stops, knowing she hooked Velma.

"What? Do...do you meant that..Shaggy...still has feelings for...for me?" She asked, holding her breath, afraid of the answer, but still needing to know.

"Well obviously, I mean come on, surely you've noticed the way he looks at you, even Fred noticed, and that's definitely saying something!"she laughed, as Velma rolled her eyes, but a small sheepish smile played on her lips.

"Now what we need is a well-thought out plan, and I have just the idea." Daphne said, eyes sparkling, and rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"Daph, you know, sometimes you can be scary..." Velma said, eyeing her friend, and just maybe reappraising her threat level...who knew her best friend was a secretly scheming mastermind?

AN:So what did you guys think? You like? Hate? Are they good, or OOC? Please let me know in a review...and I'm always open to suggestions, so please review! Thanks! :) ~~Alyssa


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling for You...Again? Chapter 2**

Shaggy sighed, unable to keep the emotions he felt under wraps any longer. His secret was itching to come out, and he knew that if he wasn't careful, that he would go and blurt it out at the worst possible time. He had to tell someone, he needed a confidant. Scooby? No...that would make the whole situation even more awkward, if that was even possible. Daphne? No, she would give him some strange advice and probably yell at him for even breaking up with her in the first place. Obviously not Velma, which left...Fred. Great. Well, at least he was better than no one.

So, making his way to the Jones' house, he made a startling discovery-he needed some new friends. No, he wouldn't trade anything for his friends, no matter what...it's just, he wished that the one he was about to confide in was better with this type of thing. I mean, after all, he had caught Daphne in an elaborate trap, and thought that was a suitable way to get her to like him. Even Shaggy knew that wasn't exactly the most foolproof plan..but then again, Daphne seemed to be falling for Fred anyway, so maybe Freddie wasn't as clueless in the love game as the gang thought.

Knocking on the door, Fred answered. Looking surprised, he spoke. "Shaggy. Didn't expect to see you here today...is there something I can do for you?"

Shaggy took a deep breath and nodded. No going back now. "Like, yeah. I was like, wondering if maybe you could give me some advice on something."

Appearing bewildered, Fred nodded. "Sure, come on in."

In Fred's room, the two sat on his bed, Shaggy sat anxiously working up the courage to tell him what had been on his mind for so long. More accurately, who. Fred was also anxious, but in order to find out what Shaggy was withholding.

Finally Shaggy took a deep breath, allowing himself a moment of composure before he blurted out the very secret he kept closest to his heart. "Like, Fred, I well, um sort of, okay, realllyyy, like Velma."

At this point Freddie gasped and covered his hand with his mouth dramatically. "You-what?" Once he had finished with the theatrics. The. Fred gave a rather creepy smile that reminded Shaggy of past devious villains who had ridiculous plans set out. "Well, you know what we need now? A plan!"

Shaggy gulped, he came here searching for advice, but well, this was Freddie. With one of his plans combined with the wild-card Velma, it was quite possible he wouldn't make it out alive. And frankly, that scared him more than any masked monster or haunted mansion ever could.

AN: hi! It's foreverafangirl13, and I just wanted to say that this didn't take half as long as I thought it would! I would just like to say thanks to those of you who reviewed, love you guys! There shall be one more cheaply after this...so please, read, review, and spread the news! Even if you hated it! Thanks, lovelies! ?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hola my friends! I left you off with both Daphne and Fred scheming, neither knowing about the others's plan...all for Shaggy And Velma...a true recipe for disaster! Well, I can tell this will be fun to write! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Contrary to your belief, I (regrettably) do not in fact own Scooby Doo. I just own this rather messed-up plot..oh well...**

/

Daphne smirked, as she put the finishing touches on Velma. Meaning on her face. Yes, makeup. And no, Velma didn't exactly go willingly. Lets just say it involved a lot of hair-pulling, screeching, and eventually a certain bespectacled teen being tied to a chair...but let's move past that, right? After all, it's all a part of Daphne's master plan..

Glaring for all she was worth, Velma would gladly have strangled Daphne. Most likely would be now, except for the slightly inconvenient fact that her arms were tied behind her to her chair. Wonderful.

"Daphne Blake, how much longer do I have to be your prisoner?" Velma whined, just as Daphne spoke, and said, "All right! You're all set!"

Velma heaved a sigh of relief. Makeup and all that beauty jazz was so not her. Now glasses, a turtleneck, and school-girl skirt? That was how she felt comfortable. But Daphne had her try on a pair of...dark-wash skinny jeans, with a simple orange cotton shirt, and a denim jacket. Her hair was out of its usual style, and instead her bangs were parted to the side, leaving her forehead clear. She was wearing her normal glasses, but with eye makeup on, and Velma had to admit it didn't look bad. Actually, she mused, as she strutted in front of the mirror, she didn't look bad. No, in fact, she looked nice.

Exactly what Daphne was concluding. Velma didn't have to try hard to be pretty. She just..well, needed a bit of fashion advice. And let's be honest-who doesn't look better with a little mascara and lipgloss? "Oh Velm, you look so pretty!" Daphne squealed, no longer able to contain her excitement.

"Erm..really? Well, I guess, thanks Daph, for the makeover," she said, looking down at her shoes. Or well, combat boots..But for someone who was embarrassed, she seemed to a have a bit of a mischievous glint in her eye..

Velma walked over to Daphne and went to hug her. As Daph went to return the embrace, Velma laughed, no cackled. And proceeded to strangle, then tackle Daphne to the ground. "Now that has been taken care of, would you please tell me the plan?"

It had been driving her crazy, trying to figure out this plan of hers, it was a mystery, and one she had to solve. Now. The only thing she knew was that Daphne had taken her phone, and wouldn't give it back, no matter what. Why? Because she claimed she was "researching" for her plan. But what did her darn plan consist of?

And that was killing Velma. Not just the fact that Daphne probably wanted her to admit her feelings to Shaggy. Oh, no, just the thought made her sick to her stomach, but she couldn't focus on that now. No, she had to know what Daph was planning.

"Okay, Velma...but only if you get off of me!" Daphne screeched, the sound slightly muffled by Velma pinned down over her.

"Oh.." Velma trailed off, embarrassed she hadn't noticed that she was still on top of Daphne. She helped her fellow gang member up from her bedroom floor. "Now tell me!"

Daphne took one look at her eager face, and burst into a fit of giggles. Once it subsided, and she regained her breathing, she spoke. "Okay Velma. So here's the deal. I have been talking with Freddie, and he is in on the plan too. Now, we are going to go group bowling tonight. Why bowling? Because its fun, affordable, and such a couple-y thing to do!" She squealed, then continued on as Velma looked on in growing apprehension. "So, Fred and I are then going to ditch you after shoving you so that you will fall into your prince's awaiting arms.." She trailed off, a dreamy, starstruck look on her face, as she obviously envisioned her own prince catching her.

Velma patiently waited for Daphne to return from her imagination. "Umm..Daph? There's one problem-I don't know how to bowl!"she admitted.

"What? The amazing Velma, perfectionist of all activities, doesn't know how to bowl?" Daphne teased, trying to keep a straight face.

Velma mockingly glared before her smile showed. "Well, I just...guess I'm nervous that I am going to make a fool of myself in front of him. Oh! And you pushing me into him?! Not going to happen!"

Daphne just smiled at her, an innocent, angelic look on her pretty face. "Whatever you say, Velma, whatever you say."

Velma didn't believe her for an instant.

**AN: well that was chapter 3, because I think it's a good place to end this...for now! There should be one more chapter. So, please review! I want to know your honest opinions. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi! I'm back! And this is the last chapter of this story! If you want me to write anything new, just PM me. Also, please review! I want to hear what you guys have to say, if it is an good. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Guys, don't faint, but...I still don't own Scooby Doo. I just own this plot...and my crazy brain that came up with this story...well, enjoy!**

Velma walked unconfidently beside Daphne, and as she opened the doors to the bowling joint, she realized something. That people were, well, staring. Living in such a small town did have its benefits, but the thing is, everyone knew everything about anyone's personal lives. So naturally, they thought it fit to gawk at the sight of the newly transformed Velma. Of course, she really wasn't changed all that much, but the townspeople saw the differences. And then in turn realized what they had missed beneath the glasses and sweater and skirt. Velma was gorgeous. She really was, no other way around it.

Only a select few had noticed and admitted it in the beginning. Daphne, Fred, Shaggy...and that's why they were all friends. Not because they were shallow and liked each other for their looks, but they decided to glance beyond the outer appearances, and see the true people within, who they really were. Simply speaking, they opened up to each other in a way they couldn't to others. And that was what made them so different, so legendary. Not just their amazing mystery-solving skills, but that they were so in sync with each other, and who they were together. A never-diminishing bond, they believed. At least until the breakup.

Now they were like an old misused puzzle, trying to put the pieces back together, mend all the broken edges, but there were still some pieces to find. And Daphne and Fred knew that, accepted it. Velma and Shaggy, and even Scooby knew it. It was the elephant in the room, the rhino in the Mystery Machine. Everyone knew it was there, but no one spoke of it. Not until Daphne and Fred. Their plan to get Velma and Shaggy back together was dangerous. No, it didn't put anyone in life-threatening danger, put it did put hearts at stake. And that was why the plan was so thorough, executed so thoughtfully, because not only at stake was the couple's relationship, but the whole rocky foundation of Mystery Inc. And one wrong move could send it all toppling down.

But-and here's where it was decided-it was a risk Daph and Freddie were willing to take. And that's why Velma was standing next to her red-haired companion, why she was eyed by many, and why she was at the Bowl-a-Rama on a Saturday night in the middle of April. For the sake of her gang, her friends, her family.

Never had she been so nervous, palms sweating, eyes flitting to and fro, heart thudding rapidly, and squirming uncomfortably. Was it the new look? Oh no, she could handle that, it was just the stares...and the thought of Shaggy seeing her like this. Actually, seeing Shaggy at all, was a rather frightening concept, as she knew she would be a ridiculous fool in his presence. Yet still, she couldn't help yearning to see him...to be with him...

And that's what Daphne's plan helped with. They would all be together, so it wouldn't be as much pressure, and she would have help if needed. She was running through the advice Daphne gave her about staying calm, and just being herself when she spotted a certain Great Dane flanked by Fred and Shaggy. Reaching up to wave, she chided herself for being so scared. Who was she to call Shaggy and Scoob chickens when they were afraid of some ghost? She couldn't even handle bowling with her friends.

&$$& TIME$ & LAPSE$& $& $

The scores were close, with Shaggy and Velma tied in last, Fred next, Daphne in second, and ...Scooby in first!

The gang was amused but not surprised that they were getting their butts kicked by a dog. It definitely wasn't the first time, and nor would it be the last.

"So, um, Velma, are you having fun?" Shaggy asked tentatively, startling Velma out of her doing the math to figure out just how many points she would lose by.

"Huh-oh! Yes, I am, are you?" She responded, stuttering only slightly, an improvement she prided herself on. She then flashed him her bright smile, happiness at even standing next to him able to bring out the cheerfulness in her.

Her smile did something to him, made his insides melt like butter. "Oh, uh, like, yeah I am. 'Cept, you know, we're losing, being beaten by a dog!" He chuckles at the thought, and then Velma joins in, their laughter mingling and morphing into a sweet melodious sound. It was the sound of love and affection, and it was not lost on Daphne and Fred, who took this as their cue.

Daphne walked over to Fred, who had just finished his turn, the last turn of the game, and whispered in his ear, "it's time." With a slight nod from Fred, she nudged Scooby who had been doing a victory dance over his triumphant win.

"Ahem. You ready, Scoob?" Daphne asked, and Scooby Doo had the decency to act embarrassed. "Ruh-huh!"

Daphne walked over to the still-laughing couple, and said, in a very suggestive tone, "Well you two look like you're having fun."

If looks could kill, Daphne would have been dead on her feet from Daphne's daggers. Both pointedly ignored her remark, as Fred suggested that he and Daphne go get some grub from the counter. Daphne nodded and agreed quickly, and on her way out, she started the final part of the plan.

"Oops!" She said as she dramatically tripped over her foot, "accidentally" knocking into Velma. But Velma, who had been told of this part of the plan, had been ready. She stood firmly, and didn't topple into Shaggy.

As Daphne apologized and walked away with Fred, she had to hide her smirk. Velma just played right into her trap. Ha, well Freddie wasn't the only trap-master, after all!

Scooby, who had been sitting next to the two remaining, stood up. "R-I'm rarving! Rye!" Scooby said, and true to his word, followed through with his part in the plan.

As he walked by, he made sure to wag his tail ecstatically. That way it would all be more believable. About to pass Velma and Shaggy, who were holding a stuttering conversation, he prepared himself...waiting...waiting...perfect! As Velma shifted her foot nervously, Scooby came like a bullet and tripped her for all he was worth. This had to work. Then finally, as he saw her teetering, he sprinted away, faster than he had run from any monster.

As Velma lost her footing she gulped, realizing one thing-Daphne had indeed made a good plan, but she had been too nervous to notice that the end was all an act, that Scooby was apparently in on the stunt. Well fabulous,she thought, as she let out a small shriek, result of the fact that her glasses had fallen off, and that she herself was following them down to the floor. It was pure instinct that propelled Shaggy forward, stopping Velma from falling mere milliseconds from when she would have hit the floor.

Shocked she hadn't felt the hard impact of the ground, she opened her eyes, just as a certain someone was gently sliding her glasses back on her. As she blinked, she was able to see what-more accurately, who-had stopped her fall. Shaggy. And. She. Was. Still. In. His. Arms. She suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Um-uh-um-th-thanks for catching me, Shaggy. And for returning my glasses."

Shaggy startled out of his revelry, and found himself lost in her eyes, which were only a few feet away. And her lips.."oh, uh, what? Oh, it was, erm, no problem." He said nervously, hoping his response would have something to do with what she said, all he had heard was her lovely voice murmuring and the word 'thanks.'

No longer were they speaking, just standing there, Shaggy holding her, one arm around her waist, the other running nervously through his hair. Wishing that it was her hair his hand was raking through. On sudden impulse, one entirely uncontrollable for either one, they .eaned closer, closer,until their lips were only centimeters away. They could feel the others' warm breath on them, sending shivered down their spines.

With a courage Velma had no idea she had, she reached forward, closing the gap. Their lips me as her arms encircled his neck. He lifted her up, eyes still wide from the fact that she kissed him, and continued the heavenly feel of her soft, warm lips on his..and Velma noticed the way his hands wrapped around her waist, felt that warm spark n her heart as they kissed, and she realized then, that instead of smacking Daphne, she would have to thank her. And Fred. Ad well, Scooby, even if he had knocked her over on purpose. Losing herself again in the kiss, she realized that this is where she really belonged-not the Bowl-A-Rama-but in Shaggy's arms. Who was more than content to let her stay.

Needless to say, neither noticed how strange it was that three sets of eyes were peering over one of the booths at them, and how one was accompanied with long,red,wavy hair, another with short blond, and the last with what looked suspiciously like dog fur. How very strange indeed.

_Fin. _  
-

**AN: hi! That was longer than expected! So please write a review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
